Many online maps provide features that leverage the power of the computer and the internet for display, annotation and collaboration. These same maps often also replicate the basic tasks associated with exploring a physical globe or map. For example, the user may zoom in/out and pan (e.g., scroll) the map with the use of a keyboard or mouse.
Some computerized services, such as Google Maps and Google Earth, provide additional interactivity, such as plotting a route and clicking waypoints along the route. Google Maps also provides an API for user-created layers, e.g., allowing users to program new functionality with computer code and share the new functionality with others. For example, one such layer may permit users to drag a mouse to calculate distances.